


Party

by dreximgirl



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreximgirl/pseuds/dreximgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Party thoughts whilst hunting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

The moon was waning giving the forest a dark, deep and eerie feel to it, not that it really made a difference to Carlisle and Esme. There was nothing out there for them to be afraid of anyway and even if there was their improved eyesight would allow them to see it well before it became an issue.

It was the first time they had hunted together for a few weeks since they had been so busy with Nessie’s birthday celebrations. But the party had been a success and they could now relax.

Jacob and some of the others had joined in with the games and even the bouncy castle, which had amused everybody and she’d even ended up promising Jacob she’d hold a similar party for him, though he had been convinced he shouldn’t want it since he was over the age of seven. Esme had reassured him it was fine and even promised to ensure Edward and the rest of her children wouldn’t make fun of him. They’d all be hypocrites if they did in any case since they’d all asked Esme to do the same for them at one time or another in their vampire lives. And if that didn’t work she still had the video of them all singing karaoke for Alice’s singing themed party, Edward’s rendition of Love in an Elevator was particularly great blackmail material.

“You okay?” Carlisle’s voice brought her out of her reverie.

“Fine” she replied, slipping her arms around his waist, “Just thinking about all the parties we’ve held for the kids over the years”

Carlisle chuckled, “All the parties you’ve held” he corrected her with a smile, “But because of your incredible party organising skills we do have the house to ourselves for the night as thanks”

"Always a silver lining" she teased him before kissing him soundly.


End file.
